Finding the Happly Ever After
by Lady Eleanor of Manhattan
Summary: AU. Emma struggles with a baby Henry, her job and her growing mutual attraction to Killian, Neal's former roommate. David married his father's business partner's daughter and is unhappy especially when he's secretly in love with Mary Margret which leads to a sticky situation. Newlyweds Regina and Robin try to have a baby but certain people from their past bring insecurity.


"This is ridiculous," Regina muttered as she sat down on the sofa with a plate of lasagna. "Whose idea was it to put an orange sofa in a diner?"

Mary Margret rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea, remembering the big fight Ruby and Granny had a month prior. "Ruby had a screaming match with her grandmother over where she would be allowed to go out with her friends. Ruby said sarcastically maybe she should hang out at Central Perk. She was grounded but she retaliated by ordering a couch for the diner. It backfired."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. They had stopped going to the Rabbit Hole eight months ago when they found out that Emma was pregnant. Regina had thought that sitting around a table with five people at Granny's had been a little bit crowded. She was secretly glad that Granny was a fan of Friends.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Emma walking into Granny's, pushing her three-week-old son in a stroller. She looked exhausted.

"Can I have a regular cup of coffee, please?" Emma asked tiredly after leaving the stroller next to chair Mary Margret was sitting in. Of course Mary Margret started cooing over little Henry Nolan. Even Regina couldn't help but smile when she saw his adorable face.

Granny gave Emma a stern look. Emma groaned. "Seriously! Didn't we have this conversation already? I spoke to my doctor and Mary Margret's boyfriend. They both say that it's okay to have some caffeine."

"I believe they said two cups per day. You had one this morning and then I saw Ruby sneak you a cup to go afterwards," Granny told her firmly.

Emma huffed annoyed before sitting down across from Regina. "Welcome back, Regina. Can I hear about your honeymoon in an hour when Henry needs his lunch? I'm just going to shut my eyes for a little bit. Okay, thanks." With that, Emma put her hand on Henry's stroller before resting her head on that arm.

"She hasn't been sleeping lately," Regina guessed with a dry chuckle. "It's hard to believe that these little angels have such powerful lungs."

"Well Emma definitely knows. She's decided to keep on sleeping the rocking chair in his nursery," Mary Margret said quietly.

After her father's death, Mary Margret decided that she couldn't live in her family's house alone. She searched for a roommate and got Regina. After Regina moved in with Robin and Emma realized her apartment was too small for her and her unborn child, the two high school best friends became roommates.

"Has the deadbeat ex-boyfriend has visited his son at all?" Regina asked curiously.

Mary Margret gave her a disapproving look. "Not yet. He does call every now and again, he's just been busy with work. And come on, they broke up before she was pregnant and he did propose when he found out," Mary Margret said softly, never wanting to speak badly of anyone.

Regina, on the other hand, had no such problem. "He proposed out of obligation and you know it. And it doesn't help matters that he took a job in New York and took off running when she said no to his proposal," Regina remarked coldly.

"Regina," Mary Margret hissed gesturing towards Emma as though the new mother did not share the same view of her ex as Regina did.

"I'm telling you, lads. She's the perfect roommate for me," Killian said firmly as he, Regina's husband and Emma's brother walked in. Ever since Neal left, Killian had been on the search for a new roommate.

"Killian, I was there. You didn't ask her any questions. You just took one look at her revealing dress and told her she could move in," David reminded him as he went to the counter.

Killian didn't answer. He was too busy staring at napping Emma with a soft smile. All thoughts of his hot new roommate suddenly gone from his mind.

Regina and Robin exchanged a knowing smirk. They were the only ones who noticed the growing chemistry between Killian and Emma.

"Would you like some lasagna?" Regina asked Robin as he sat down next to her. Holding out her fork. Robin opened his mouth and Regina feed it to him.

"Ugh, how can anyone nap in here with so many people talking," Emma groaned, rubbing her neck.

"Would you like me to ask Granny to tell all her customers to leave?" Regina questioned with a smirk.

"Hello Henry, how are you doing?" David asked, going over to take Henry out of his stroller, bouncing him up and down. Mary Margret moved away slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Emma, you need to let Henry visit his favorite uncle more."

"Well I would but Henry's favorite aunt Kathryn hates babies," Emma said matter of factly.

David gave her a look but he couldn't think of a comeback, so he quickly changed the subject. "So uh, Mary Margret, you and Whale are meeting us at eight, right? Because Kathryn has to go back to work so she decided to change our reservations."

"Well, um, Victor usually does the nighttime shift on Wednesdays, starting at eight but I'm sure, he can be late for work to go to dinner instead of the other way around," Mary Margret answered, with a strained smile.

Both Killian and Robin gave David the same look of disbelief as Regina and Emma were giving Mary Margret but for different reasons.

Killian and Robin were shocked that David would have agreed to a double date when he was jealous of Victor Whale and Kathryn hated that he was friends with Mary Margret. Not that David would admit to either of those. They had a feeling that David had been too nice to say no when the double date was suggested.

Regina and Emma knew of Mary Margret's long term love for David and the fact that his wife treated her like dirt. They had a feeling that Mary Margret had been too nice to say no when the double date was suggested.

"Great. See you then," David said awkwardly, handing Henry back to Emma. "Have to go to the bathroom."

"It's going to be so fun," Mary Margret remarked uneasily. "I should get going. Bye!"

Avoiding their friends' eyes, they hurried off to their separate destinations, looking flustered and frustrated.

"Geez, I wish those two would just get it together," Killian remarked with a sigh as he leaned over to shake one of Henry's toys at him. The baby giggled.

"I know. They've been doing this since high school. It's so stupid. How can two people just ignore the feelings they have for one another?" Emma wondered, shaking her head.

"Wish I knew, love," Killian stated softly.

Emma and Killian locked eyes and smiled sweetly at each other, looking like a couple in love. Of course, they quickly broke their gaze and proceeded to focus on something else, as though, it wasn't clear that they had a moment.

"Take me home before I scream and startle Henry," Regina ordered her husband, practically pleading. Robin didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
